Wasp (SF2)
Wasp is the fourth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. She is fought at the conclusion of Act IV: Pirate Throne. Appearance Wasp wears primarily green-colored clothes with yellow rims. She sports a double bun hairstyle, a headband, a sleeveless shirt, and bridal-style gauntlets. Storyline 'Sensei's Story Part 4. The Story of Revenge' Using the information provided by Butcher, Sensei goes to the port to find the magical Sphere. When arriving there, he meet with Wasp, the daughter of Pirate King. She asks him if he was sent by Widow to retrieve the Sphere. Sensei plays along by confirming it. Unfortunately, it was a trick question, as Wasp reveals that the Sphere has been taken yesterday. She then orders her crews to do away with Sensei, saying that she will never forgive liars. When her crews failed and defeated by Sensei, Wasp immediately fights Sensei. She reminds herself that she is not letting herself losing to an old man. Despite this, she is defeated by Sensei. Wasp then decides to tell Sensei where is Widow's hiding place, as she is not paid to fight for Widow's honor. Wasp also reveals that Widow was in love with the Prince. However, he rejected her love. Due to this, Widow is using Prince's warlord, Shogun, for her revenge. Widow is planning to rules over men and play them off. The one she choose to hold the magical Sphere will be granted immense power, but at the same time will also turn him into Widow's loyal slave. 'Act IV: Pirate Throne' Wasp's father, the Pirate King, has gone missing. The Pirate King's crew has been passed on to Wasp. The crew all suspect Wasp murdered the Pirate King. Some still serve her, although they are full of dislike and suspicion. While other crews decides to rebel against her and form the "New Blood". Because of it, Wasp has gone into hiding. Wasp's "secret amulet", which is said to have granted her immense power, is actually the seal that Shadow and the other looking for. As Shadow takes down her crew it is revealed that Wasp did indeed kill the Pirate King on Widow's suggestion in order to seize power. Personality Wasp's personality differs from the typical aggressive nature of the other demons. Wasp is not necessarily aggressive herself, but does display a confident and cunning side. She appears quite malicious during her first encounter with Shadow, stating how Shadow has been helping her all along by ridding her of those who resist her. This exchange also reveals her cunning side, showing how she took advantage of Shadow without his knowledge. When Wasp is defeated, it is suggested that she may not be as malicious as she first appeared. It is revealed that owing to her gullible nature she accepted Widow's suggestion to betray her father, leading to a lot of conflict between her and her own crew. Wasp admits that she only followed Widow's advice as she wanted to show men that it was women who should rule. She is shown to be confident like the Butcher, telling Shadow to "fight her for real", adding "if you can". Bodyguards The first three of Wasp's "bodyguards" are the member of New Blood, a group consisting of crew members that have rebelled against her. The last two bodyguards are the few members that are still loyal to her. #Kraken: bodyguard armed with Dadao #Cleaver: bodyguard armed with Big Swords #Shark: bodyguard armed with Krises #Bosun: bodyguard armed with Glaive #Whaler: bodyguard armed with Trident Equipment Wasp's weapon of choice is a Naginata, a type of polearm weapon. For ranged weapons, she uses Silver Shurikens, Assassin's Daggers (after being defeated once), and Shurikens of Night (after being defeated twice). Wasp uses Dark Implosion, Lightning Arrow (after being defeated once), and Fire Pillar (after being defeated twice) as magic. When fought at Gates of Shadows and during the Interlude she uses Shurikens of Night and Fire Pillar. Perk and Enchantments *'Flying' Wasp has a unique flying Perk. With it she can jump onto either wall during the fight, sprout wings and launch off it, flying and impaling the opponent with the naginata. With perfect timing, the attack can be jumped over, or alternatively players can either duck or roll forwards/backwards to avoid the attack. Players can keep her away from the walls to prevent Wasp from using it. Players also can attack Wasp just before she launches off the wall to cancel the attack, but the timing is very short. Players cannot stop her flying attack once she reaches the wall by jumping. She uses this perk only after losing one round. *'Damage Return' Wasp's armor and head are enchanted with Damage Return, giving chance that players will take 85% of damage dealt on every hit. This enchantment can also be achieved by players by using shadow orbs. *'Precision' Wasp's Naginata and ranged weapons are enchanted with Precision, allowing her to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. Appears after Wasp is defeated twice. Reward * The Purple Seal * 3 Gems * 125,000 XP Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 87 green orbs ** 30 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 1223 green orbs ** 565 red orbs ** 16 purple orbs Eclipse Mode reward * Wasp's Naginata Player can obtain Wasp's Naginata by defeating her once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 25. The naginata is enchanted with Precision. The formula for the power of the Precision enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Boarding Party ' Awarded for defeating Wasp. * 'Man Overboard! ' Awarded for winning a fight with Wasp once more in Eclipse mode. Quotes * I should thank you, honestly. Before you came, I had two problems: the mutineers and my so-called "advisors" trying to restrict my control. * But now, thanks to you, I'm the only one in power here! - Before fight * That’s it? That’s all you’ve got? Weak! Get up and fight me for real... if you can! - Wasp won. * What have I done? Widow said everyone would kneel to me if I agreed to help her! * She said betraying my father was the only way to show men that women should rule. - Wasp defeated * It's six against one this time. You will never reach the Gates! - Gates of Shadows, before battle * You tempt Titan with your meddling! We don't know where he came from, only that he is... different. He creates strange things to serve him... - Interlude, before fight * Believe me, you do not want to see what lies beyond the Gates. Forget your friend; it's not too late to turn back! - Interlude, after defeated Gallery Wasp challenge Accepted.png Wasp Challenge accepted eclipse.png Wasp 1st ranged.png Wasp 1st ranged 2.png Wasp 2nd ranged 1.png Wasp 3rd ranged 2.png Wasp ranged 3.png Wasp 1st Magic 1.png Wasp 1st magic 2.png Wasp 2nd Magic 1.png Wasp 2nd magic 2.png Wasp 3rd Magic 1.png Wasp 3rd Magic 2.png Wasp 3rd magic 3.png Wasp flying 2.png Wasp Flying 3.png Wasp flying 4.png Wasp flying 5.png Wasp's wings.png Wasp vs Shadow.png Trivia * Wasp's clothes, headband and naginata are all green in color. * Wasp is the least aggressive of the Demons and reveals herself only because Shadow demands it, not wanting a fight herself. * She is the first female demon encountered in the game. * Wasp is the only demon, besides Shogun and Titan, who doesn't dual-wield her weapon. * Wasp can sprout wings like an actual wasp, when using her flying perk by leaping from a wall and thrusting anything in its path. * Wasp is the only demon that have a family mentioned in-game. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition